


Snowed In

by JackONeillisTheMan



Series: Christmas Jukebox [2]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27783502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackONeillisTheMan/pseuds/JackONeillisTheMan
Summary: AU Christmas Juke fluff #2!
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Series: Christmas Jukebox [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030275
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	Snowed In

’Snowed In’

\----------------------------

‘Julie and the Phantoms’ had gotten signed right after they all graduated high school, they had recorded two albums and were on their first headlining tour. This month-long Christmas break felt like the first true down time they had had in ages, really it had been a crazy few years. And Julie had missed having quiet time with just her and Luke, they had been dating since junior year, and everyone was sure they were due to get engaged soon. Julie didn’t really care, she loved Luke, and she knew he loved her, a ring and a piece of paper wouldn’t really change anything, in her opinion.

Right now, she just wanted a day or two alone with her boyfriend.

_All I could think to put on my list this Christmas_

_ Is you and I snowed in, just us _

_ Playing our records, spinning our favorite songs _

_Warm by the fire, how could we go wrong?_

Luke and Julie had decided they wanted a white Christmas this year, well, _Julie_ had told Luke that’s what she wanted, and he agreed. They had managed to convince the guys that Colorado for skiing was the perfect place to spend their holiday break from the tour. They had even arranged for Ray and Carlos to join them for the week around Christmas. Flynn and Willie were already with them, since Flynn was their manager, and Willie was head of security.

They had gotten several separate cabins, and Julie had made sure she and Luke’s was the furthest away from the lodge and from everyone else’s.She loved her family, and looked forward to the week with her dad and Carlos, but it had been pretty close quarters on the tour for months with the guys, and she wanted some time to just be with Luke, _alone_.

_Watching the lights on the tree as the colors change_

_ The colors change _

_The present to get for me is having you all day_

They got checked in to the mountain resort, and Julie gave Flynn a look. She nodded, Julie had asked her to please keep the guys from bothering her and Luke for at least the first full day they were there.

“We’ll see you guys later!” Julie practically dragged Luke away, off to their cabin.

“Jules, what’s the hurry?”

“I just want to get to there and unpack and cuddle with you by the fire, is that okay?”

He looked into her big, brown, pleading eyes and immediately nodded, he was absolutely okay with that.

They got settled in the cabin, Julie sighing in happiness at the Christmas tree set up in the corner of the living room area, and the big stone fireplace with the large, plush, infinitely cozy-looking couch in front of it.

_All I'm longing for is already here_

_ Truly you're all that I want this year _

_ Turn off the phone, the TV and settle in _

_ Turn off the rest of the world, everything _

_ Watching the lights on the tree as the colors change _

_ The colors change _

_The present to get for me is having you all day_

Once they had unpacked, she pulled Luke down to sit and cuddle with her, tugging the blanket from the back of the couch over them and whispering, “This is all I wanted for Christmas. Me and you and some quiet time.”

He couldn’t help but smile softly at her. “Then it’s all I want, too.I love you Jules.”

“I love you back.” She leaned up and kissed him, and they happily got lost in each other.

_Watching the lights on the tree as the colors change_

_ The best thing to get for me, is you all day _

_ All I could think to put on my list this Christmas _

_Is you and I snowed in, just us_

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Snowed In - Mindy Smith
> 
> I think this is the first one I wrote, it's short, but I thought it was fun.
> 
> I'm actually finally working on AMOQC again today! There will be some slight time skips, since I got behind, so Thanksgiving will be mentioned but not a full chapter. Christmas might end up being a thing, though.
> 
> My Christmas songs playlist to possibly write for is at 58. No, that many will NOT be happening, but if you have any AU ideas, I might manage to come up with something. Luke as a mechanic, or a ski instructor? Gimme your thoughts!


End file.
